Lifting the Vale
Overview Prerequisites: 10 Fame Quest giver: Tolgan in Bruma NPCs involved: Tolgan, Countess Narina Carvain Reward: Ring of the Vipereye, +2 Fame Background Information When you enter Bruma, a Nord named Tolgan will ask you to meet with Countess Narina Carvain and give you 25 gold as an incentive. When you talk with the Countess in Castle Bruma, she tells you that she's an avid collector of Akaviri items and considers her collection the most complete of Cyrodiil. However, one artifact, the Draconian Madstone, has eluded her for some time. Based from an old, transcribed Akaviri diary, Carvain believes that it can be found at the legendary Pale Pass, an Akaviri fort deep within the northern mountains. The fort at Pale Pass was where the Akaviri staged their assaults while attacking Tamriel from the north many ages ago. The countess believes that the Akaviri commander has the stone in his possession and tasks you with finding it. She gives you a transcription of the journal, which provides an explanation of how to find the legendary Pass, and a roughly drawn map of Pale Pass that came with the journal. She also provides you with the first map marker, Dragonclaw Rock. This is a long quest, so be prepared and stock up on healing and magicka potions before leaving. If you are experienced in Security, bring a lot of lockpicks as there are many locked chests on the way that contain some good loot and gold. If you are a mage with experience in Conjuration, summoning creatures can help you in battle. Walkthrough To find Dragonclaw Rock, follow the dirt path east and then northeast from Bruma. Once you arrive there, head northwest up the mountain and you should find the cave location Serpent's Trail. In the trail, there are rats, Pale Pass Ogre Stonewreckers, Imps and a Mountain Lion or two (dependent on your level). Also, watch for trap pads on the ground and avoid those. You'll eventually come across a skeleton and a message window will pop up telling you that it's the dead messenger that wrote the journal entry. He's holding the Akaviri Orders that he was supposed to give, so be sure to pick that up. Continue on through the cave until you come to the door that leads outside to Pale Pass. Pale Pass In Pale Pass, you will find Pale Pass Ogre Stonewreckers and possibly wolves, bears or rats. Simply follow the path north-northwest until you arrive at the old fort. Enter the fort into the Mouth of the Serpent. There is a chest that contains the Necklace of the Sea in a chest near the end of the cave The Ancient Fort Once you enter, head down the hall and watch out for a log trap when you come to the first hallway intersection. The main enemies of this fort are Undead Akaviri Soldiers, who wield a Ruined Akaviri Sword and Ruined Akaviri Shield. The room you want to get to is the Venom of the Serpent. There are several ways to get there from the beginning, although if you intend to scout out and eliminate everything in the whole place, you'll eventually make your way there. It is recommended that you scout out the entire fort (or do option number 2 below to kill all remaining skeletons) as the chests contain some valuable loot. Otherwise, the quickest and most direct way is the following: At that first hallway intersection, make a left, go up the stairs and jump across the hallway to the other side (or, if you don't have a high Acrobatics skill, jump to the side platform to get across). Then enter the Scales of the Serpent. Fight your way through, go down the stairs, but slow down once you come to the hallway. If you look up, you'll see a bunch of rocks in the ceiling. Allow the rocks to fall and then proceed. Follow the hallway as it turns left, lower and cross the bridge, and enter the Fangs of the Serpent. Once inside, look at the columns and you'll notice they have some arrow trap holes. Go to your right and simply go around them from the right side. You should be on upper level, so lower the bridge, cross it, make a left and get into the Venom of the Serpent. Chatting with the Commander In the Venom, you'll see the ghost of Akaviri Commander Mishaxhi. Don't attack him (yet). Go up and talk to him. He'll ask you where the orders are and you have three options, all of which are viable options: #"I’m here for the Madstone." – At which point he'll get angry ("How dare you address me that way!") and attack you. #"Here are your orders." If you picked up the orders from the dead messenger and give them to him, the commander will be satisfied and the entire fort will be at peace (all remaining skeletons will die). He'll then walk through the door wall, which will open. #"I’m from the army of Reman!" – At which point he'll say, "Then prepare for battle! I’ll not let this fort fall to the dogs of Reman!" and attack you. Any of the three options is fine and achieve the same purpose, which is opening the wall behind him where three chests and the Draconian Madstone are hidden. If you do decide to kill him, he'll drop the Akaviri Dai-Katana when you beat him, but be sure to pick it up immediately. Otherwise, the katana will disappear with his ghostly body. Make your way back out to Pale Pass (you only need to leave the fort) and then fast travel back to Bruma for your reward of the Ring of the Vipereye. Minor side quest: Keys and Barrels As a small side quest in the area, in one of the small frozen ponds southeast of the fort there is a Frozen Barrel. In this barrel you will find a key and a Crumbled Note. The note tells us a little story about how someone (G.S.) steals a ring from the wizard Ortharzel. After fleeing this mysterious person ends up in the Pale Pass and decides to hide the ring here. He mentions that he used the "key to a key" trick. The key from the Frozen Barrel unlocks the Rusty Chest hidden amongst the grass in the tower just west of the entrance to the Mouth of the Serpent. The Rusty Chest contains a key to the Old Chest hidden behind some rocks along the trail southeast of the lake with the Frozen Barrel. The Old Chest contains the key to the Forgotten Chest southwest of the entrance back to Serpent's Trail. Lastly, the Forgotten Chest contains the stolen Circlet of Omnipotence, a one pound ring which increases five abilities by a small amount each. Journal entries After hearing rumors: :I've learned that the Countess of Bruma, Narina Carvain is the collector of Akaviri artifacts. Apparently, she's seeking a particular piece to add her relics. The townsperson I spoke to recommended I seek out Tolgan, her steward, if I was interested in retrieving the piece. After speaking to Tolgan: :I've met a Nord named Tolgan. Apparently, he's the herald of Countess Narina Carvain from here in Bruma. He presented me with a stipend of gold, and a request from Lady Carvain to meet her at the castle. Not wanting to offend the Countess, I should accept the request, and make my way there when she holds court. After speaking to Countess Narina Carvain: :Countess Narina Carvain has told me that she's seeking a particular relic of Akaviri origin: The Draconian Madstone, an amulet that supposedly grants the wearer immunity to poison. It's recently come to her attention that it may be located in the ruins at Pale Pass. She's offering a substantial reward for the talisman's return. I should speak to her for more information. If you decline her offer: :I've declined Countess Narina Carvain's offer for now. She said I could return at any time if I wish to change my mind. If you accept her offer: :I've accepted the task. Countess Carvain revealed that she has the diary of a messenger from the original Akiviri army that marched on Cyrodiil at the end of the First Era. The messenger's diary supposedly gives clues to the location of the ruins at Pale Pass. The Countess has provided me with a map, a translation of the diary to use as a guide and a key that may unlock a door at the site. After accepting her offer and speaking to her more: :Countess Carvain has told me that her scouts have already located the first landmark mentioned in the diary, Dragonclaw Rock. It's been marked on my map, so I should begin the journey from there. After finding Dragonclaw Rock: :I've arrived at Dragonclaw Rock. I should consult the messenger's diary to learn the way to the next landmark. After finding the Sentinel: :I've reached the second landmark, The Sentinel. I should consult the messenger's diary once again to discern the way to the third landmark. After finding Serpent's Trail: :I've found the third landmark, The Serpent's Trail, which seems to be an underground passage. I'll need to traverse this passage if I'm to find the ruins. After finding the messenger's skeletal body: :I've discovered the body of the messenger who penned the diary I've been carrying. Even though he died over a thousand years ago, the bones have been well preserved by the frost in the caves. He seems to be clutching something in his bony hand. I should investigate. After retrieving the written tablet in the messenger's hand: :Near the body of the messenger, I've discovered a slate tablet with what appears to be Akaviri writing on its surface. These must be the orders the messenger spoke about in the diary. After fighting through Serpent's Trail and emerging into Pale Pass: :I've emerged from The Serpent's Trail and find myself face to face with the legendary Pale Pass. A path winds down into the snowy valley. If I follow it, it should lead me directly to the ruins. After finding Fort Pale Pass: :I've discovered the crumbled walls of the once mighty Fort Pale Pass. It appears to have been destroyed by a landslide long ago. I should proceed into the ruins and search for the Madstone. After entering the Mouth of the Serpent of Fort Pale Pass: :The ruins appear to be infested with undead Akaviri. I don't know how long they've been trapped here, but I should proceed with caution. I need to locate the Akaviri commander of the fort who is said to possess the Draconian Madstone. If you show the Akaviri Commander the orders: :After seeing the orders, the Akaviri Commander vanished. The ruins are now silent and at peace. After so many years, the Akaviri's final mission has been completed. I should proceed ahead and search for the Madstone. If you kill the Akaviri Commander: :I've destroyed the commander of the Akaviri fort. I should proceed ahead and search for the Madstone. After obtaining the Draconian Madstone: :I've obtained the Draconian Madstone. I should now make the long journey back to Countess Carvain in Bruma. After giving the Madstone to the Countess and completing the quest: :''I've given Countess Carvain the Draconian Madstone. She was extremely pleased, and rewarded me with an Akaviri artifact from her personal collection called the Ring of the Vipereye. Bug *There currently is a bug, still not fixed with patch v1.2.0416, in which the Ring of the Vipereye cannot be removed from your inventory. Category:Side quests Category:Quests that start in Bruma